Princess In Love Troubles Begins
by Starla Princess
Summary: Will Mina let Andrew into her life after Rita..? Read this story and you will find out why the girls are in love trouble!
1. Chapter 1

Miss You a Day Now..

After school like usual Mina met up with her bests friends Serena, a girl that is very clumsy yet very sweet and has such a pure heart she loves helping others. Lita, is a girl tough outside but, loves to defend her friends no matter what, and is the bests in food making. Raye, is a typical girl who seems to be a business person, who is in love with Chad but justs wouldn't admit it, she can be such a meanie sometimes I have to agree with Serena. Lasts but not less Amy, she is a very nices, kind, also is in love with Greg and she is very intelligence, Though Mina in her head while walking to the Arcade with her friends. They were in the Arcade named Crown Game Center, when Serena asked Mina a suprising yet made Mina embrassed a bit. So..Mina what was your dream about again ? I forgot. Said Serena with a smile. Huh ? uh...what did you say ? Mina asked as she was going back to daydreaming. SHE ASKED WHAT WAS YOUR DREAM ABOUT AGAIN FROM LASTS NIGHT! Yelled Raye, Amy, and Lita then they all had a small chuckle on the look on Mina's faces. Oh..sorry I'm so confused..I'm in love with two guys...said Mina while blushing. WHAT ? they all yelled at onces expect for Mina. Mina you know you shouldn't be falling in love with someone now..its not the right time, we still are looking for the Moon Princess. Said Artemis. Yeah, or you might turn into meatball head here. Said Raye. Hey! yelled Serena. What ? its true your head does look like meatballs. Said Raye while half giggling. Ugh! yelled Serena. Then Raye and Serena ended up both agrueing like usual. You two break it up now! Shouted Lita, smacking the two on the head. Ouch! Lita that hurts. Said Raye with a small wince. Hmm...said Mina with a smile while daydreaming again. Mina why don't you justs tell us ? asked Serena. Umm..alright, lasts night I had a dream of this amazing, handsome guy who has blonde hair...before Mina can finish Andrew brought them their orders. Hello girls! What brings you girls here ? asked Andrew. Oh we are justs here like usual justs here chatting and eatting your bests snacks said Serena eatting her lunch meal so fasts. Hey! meatball head don't be so rude, your eatting all of our food save some for us too! said Raye as quickly as she can she grabbed a whole bunch and started eatting. Hey! leaves some for me also! said Lita also grabbing some of the food and started eatting. Amy was sitting there sliently trying to not giggle at the her friends. Serena come here I need to speak with you for a few seconds said Darien as he walked to their table where the girls were sitting at. Yes, hold on! said Serena wiping her redish- pink lips then she went with him to the counter near while Andrew was working at. Serena and Darien has been both friends after the night when Serena saw Darien injured and helped him to the hopstial so, now Darien is willing to help Serena with her grades, he found out that Serena was actually lazy but justs too much pressure on her like homework, teachers, her parents, and people making fun of her. Instead a while ago Darien was in love with Serena but..he justs won't admit it. Darien is this how you do this ? asked Serena. Yes, justs fix that part said Darien pointing onto the paper while he was taking a peek seeing her beautiful faces. Oh okay said Serena fixing the math problem while smiling. Hey! Serena, Andrew, Darien wanna come with us to the Masquerade Ball tonight. Sure! said Serena excitedly. Oh okay said both Darien and Andrew. Well come on Serena lets go have so shopping! said Lita. Umm..okay bye Darien...and Andrew I will see you both tonight said Serena then she and the others went to the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Mina In Love Trouble~**_

_"Hey is this dress okay ? asked its is it suits you alot and its beautiful on you said Amy." _

_Oh why thanks Amy! said Raye as she went to the casher and paid for a dress." Hmm..I don't_

_know what to choose there all beautiful said Mina then as she glanced to her right she saw a_

_gold dress thats suits her style she then, goes and grabs onto the dress she saw and showed it_

_to her friends. Hey guys! you think this is good for me ? asked Mina." Yeah, its beautiful it _

_matches your bow and I'll justs wear this one said Serena." Hmm..I'll justs get this said Amy_

_shyly."Me I already have a dress said Lita with a smile of excitement of tonight."_

* * *

_**1 hour later..**_

_After all the shopping the girls called a couple of guys so they can help them on choosing a_

_perfect tuxedo._

* * *

_**~With Mina and Andrew..~ **_

_"Hey Andrew I think you should wear this said Mina with a smile." Andrew nodded as in agreeing_

_with her then, as sudden as it can be Andrew grabbed Mina by the hand." Mina was blushing _

_but, had a suprised expression on her faces." Andrew what are you doing ? asked Mina with a_

_confused look." I have been in love with you for a while now said Andrew." Huh ? but..you have_

_Rita remember ? said Mina getting mad thinking that he was actually cheating on Rita." Rita _

_and I have broke up she has no time for me yet..she is also in love with someone elses said _

_Andrew." I need to think about this...said Mina with a frown smile and took Andrew's hand away from her own."_

* * *

_**~With Chad and Raye~**_

_"Come on Chad were gonna be late to meet the others! shouted Raye." Okay! said Chad_

_catching up to her while carrying her shopping bags."Oh and Raye can I ask you something ?"_

_asked Chad." What is it Chad ?" asked Raye." Can you come with me tonight at the Masquerade Contest ?" asked Chad while blushing alot." Umm...sure Chad! said Raye."_

* * *

_**~With Darien and Serena~**_

_"Serena and Darien walked together around the mall's sliently when Darien justs can't take the_

_slientness. So Serena are you getting better in classes ?" asked Darien." Yep! all thanks to you _

_said Serena." Oh..so who are you going with tonight...?" asked Darien curiously."Oh! um..I never_

_about that...said Serena blushing alittle." Can you come with me ?" asked Darien bravely taking_

_a chances on finally asking her out but with courage. Umm...sure! said Serena while blushing."_

_**

* * *

~With Greg and Amy~**_

_"So Greg hows school for you ?"asked Amy." Oh it was fine thanks for asking said Greg." _

_"So..what about you ? asked Greg."Oh I'm still good in still top 1 in scores and grades said Amy."_

_Do you wanna go to the ball tonight ?" asked both Greg and Amy speaking fastly then they both_

_went slient for a second and blushing." Umm..sure said Amy." Well..see you later..said Greg as he ran off to do his chores at home."_

* * *

_**2 hours later...**_

_"The girls all met up at Serena's House, the guys all had business to do so they went somewhere_

_elses. Hey! I made Lemon Pie who wants one ?" asked Ikuko" "Oh me! said Serena quickly _

_while smiling." Me as well said Amy politely."Oh I'd love some too! said Lita." Me too! said_

_Mina." I'd like some too said Raye."Ikuko one by one gave them the Lemon Pie then, went out _

_of Serena's room so they can talk privately." So any news about the rainbow crystal's ?" Luna_

_asked." I'm afriad no, Luna said Amy with a netural smile." Hmm..this taste so good! said _

_Serena." Serena's its not the right time to talk about that! said Lita." Mina was quite, not enough_

_tasting the delious Lemon Pie, she was actually thinking she should go with Andrew or not. _

_What's on your mind Mina ?" asked Artemis." Oh justs thinking..said Mina as she started to_

_mumbled." Spill it already Mina! said Raye."Umm...well..Andrew asked me on going to the ball_

_tonight, he and Rita broke up so he can be with me which he had a crush on me a while ago but_

_was too shy to ask until now said Mina." Hmm...said Serena." I think you should go for it, _

_Mina said Raye. "(Note: Ikuko is Serena's mom)_

_

* * *

_

_(Note: __.com/image/anime%20girls%20in%20a%20dress/Bokuwua/Anime%?o=36__ This is Mina's Dress. __.com/image/rei%20in%20a%20red%20dress/Sailorshadowmars/Sailor%20Moon/Sailor%20Senshi%20Main%?o=2__ Raye's Dress. Amy's Dress __.com/image/anime%20girls%20in%20a%20dress/night_walker713/anime%?o=85__ . Lita's Dress __.com/image/anime%20girls%20in%20a%20dress/very_confused_girl/anime%?o=198__ . Serena's Look in this Story is going to be different in this story her dress and looks are EXCATLY like this BUT she can also put on pigtail like the real Sailor Moon Character: __.__ )_


End file.
